


Truth or Dare

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate first kiss, Glee Twist Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Twist Fest (prompt:  what if they didn't play spin the bottle?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Blaine felt like the evening was going pretty well. Except for a few comments here and there about whether he was a spy for the Warblers, most of the New Directions kids were easy enough to talk to. And when he ran out of things to say, he could always just lean up against the wall and look thoughtful. It was his go-to party strategy, and it usually bought him a few minutes of peace when Dalton parties started to get out of control.

Tonight, though, there was another factor to consider. Kurt. Blaine could feel Kurt’s eyes on him all the time, from the moment he arrived and handed his coat to Rachel, to the time Santana asked him if he was “getting any from those Garglers,” to now, as they sat near each other on the floor, near, but not touching, as they waited for a turn at karaoke. It was the reason he drank that second cup of whatever Brittany poured for him way too fast, and the reason why after that drink he switched to water. 

Blaine risked a quick glance at Kurt before fixing his gaze back on the stage where Rachel and Mercedes were singing. Kurt was smiling broadly, full of love for his friends, happy in this moment where no one was trying to take him down. Mercedes did something silly with the microphone and Kurt laughed with glee, the sound tingling down Blaine’s spine. 

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Rachel shouted when they finished their duet, but no one paid any attention to her. Instead Kurt grabbed her and Mercedes and they rifled through the karaoke book, looking for another song to sing. Blaine got up and stood behind them, peering over Rachel’s head, trying to participate. Rachel moved to whisper something in Mercedes’ ear and suddenly Kurt was pushed up against Blaine, his back bumping into Blaine’s chest, and Blaine stumbled backwards.

“Sorry about that,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s arm to steady him even as he blushed. “Girl doesn’t know her own strength.” Kurt quickly let go, and turned back towards the girls.

“It’s okay,” Blaine replied. Great, he thought, now he thinks I’m drunk. He put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder to get his attention. “Want to sing something with me?”

Kurt’s face lit up but the plan was instantly quashed as Santana grabbed the mic. “My turn, pequeños.” 

Before he knew it Blaine was dragged into a debate between Finn and Puck over football trivia. He liked football, and was glad to have something to contribute to the conversation, even if his attention was elsewhere. At least it was giving him a chance to sober up a little before talking to Kurt again. He didn’t want to be that guy, that sloppy guy at the party who acts like an idiot because he drank too much. Not with Kurt.

“Okay, bros, time for a little thing we all call ‘Truth or Dare,’ New Directions style!” Artie’s announcement was met with a chorus of groans, but everyone soon gathered in a circle on the floor. Blaine tried to sit next to Kurt, but Rachel pulled him over and he wound up almost directly across from him. Kurt was giving him a funny look, and it made Blaine a little nervous. What was “New Directions Style” Truth or Dare, anyway? 

“Listen up,” Artie began. “Rules are these: we go around the circle, and you ask the person on your right whether they want Truth or Dare. After they hear your question, they can switch their answer from Truth to Dare or back again, but then they are stuck with whatever you say. Got it?” Everyone nodded.

“It’s my house, so I’m first!” Rachel declared. She turned to her right, and Blaine realized with a jolt that he was the lucky first victim. Rachel turned to Blaine and dramatically drawled, “Truth or Dare, Blaine Warbler?”

“Um, Dare.” Blaine wasn’t sure this was his best option, but he didn’t have any time to think it through.

“Kiss me!” Rachel demanded, closing her eyes and slumping towards Blaine. His hand shot out to her shoulder and stopped her, as he frantically tried to figure out what to do amid the shouts and whoops. He really wasn’t interested in kissing Rachel – or anyone for that matter – in front of a room full of strangers. And Kurt. A quick glance at Kurt revealed a panicked look on his face as well – Blaine didn’t know if Kurt could tell he was uncomfortable, or if Kurt was upset about him potentially kissing Rachel.

“Go ahead, Warbler, unless you want to change your answer,” Artie encouraged. 

“Yeah, we’d understand if you didn’t want to get it on with Rachel,” Santana jeered. “She looks like she could be your sister. Two hobbits kissing, it’d be like incest.”

Rachel was now leaning against Blaine’s shoulder, looking up at him adoringly. “Don’t listen to her,” she slurred. “Mm not a hobbit.”

“Actually, I will change my answer,” Blaine decided. Truth couldn’t be as embarrassing as this was turning out to be, right?

Rachel sat herself back up and looked at Blaine appraisingly. “I admire your confidence, Blaine Warbler.” She took a minute to think, wiggling her fingers as if she was casting some kind of spell.

“Get on with it, Rachel,” Puck said. “And remember the rules.”

Blaine must have looked really confused, because Brittany of all people filled him in. “All the Truths and Dares have to have something to do with sex. That’s one of the rules.”

Funny, Blaine thought, Artie didn’t mention that one. He wanted to melt into the floor, or disappear in a cloud of smoke. Anything to escape this disaster.

“Here we go,” Rachel finally continued. “Who here would you most like to kiss?”

Blaine sighed in relief – this one was easy. “Kurt, of course.”

The room erupted in cheers and catcalls, and Blaine froze as he realized what he had just said. It was true, though, and he wasn’t going to take it back. Especially not when he managed to steal a glance at Kurt and saw the delighted look on his face. 

Thankfully the game moved on, passing in a blur as Blaine struggled to pay attention, really only interested in trying to figure out how Kurt felt about his revelation. Halfway through Blaine excused himself and got up from the circle, taking his time refilling his cup. 

“You didn’t have to say that, you know,” Kurt said, appearing next to him. “I mean, I appreciate it, but you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Kurt, I wouldn’t lie in Truth or Dare,” Blaine said softly, his stomach doing somersaults. “And not about that.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Nope,” Blaine responded, holding his breath and meeting Kurt’s eyes. “I told you I don’t want to screw this up, remember?”

Kurt nodded, blushing, but then looked away, biting his lip. “But it’s just a game. They put you on the spot. I won’t hold you to it.”

“I wish you would,” Blaine breathed out, stepping closer to Kurt and taking his hand. 

“Really?” Kurt asked, a smile spreading over his face as Blaine nodded his agreement. “Well then, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Blaine’s heart nearly beat right out of his chest as Kurt leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It didn’t last long, but Blaine was sure it was the best first kiss ever in the history of first kisses.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and resting their foreheads together. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I love Truth or Dare.”


End file.
